Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5 Act 2
|start = |end = Unknown |length = Unknown |previous = Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 |next = Unknown (Presumably Act 6 Intermission 5 or Act 6 Act 6) }} Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 is a part of Act 6 and Act 6 Act 5, and is the current act. It does not yet have a known title. Unlike the rest of Act 6, this sub-act uses pink curtains instead of the normal green. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * The act opens with Trickster Jane flying through a bizarre landscape. Everything she encounters she either destroys with her sucker or transforms into something cute resembling it, such as turning a Horrorterror into a Squiddle. Caliborn looks on, stunned and smiling non-evilly for the first time ever, while Gamzee expresses frustration. The website is changed to have a Warhammer of Zillyhoo theme. The top banner contains a marquee of fruit and candy, cycling through a cartoon related array of sounds when clicked. The standard " >" arrow has been replaced with a picture of the spiral sucker. * Jane flies to the Land of Mounds and Xenon. * Jane arrives next to Jake and excitedly confesses that she loves him. Jake, who is standing near the edge of a cliff, is disturbed by her new appearance and behavior. * Jake continues to be frightened by her, to the point where he considers jumping off the cliff (due to there being no absconding place), while Jane says that she feels so great, so alive, so CAUCASIAN PEACHY! Jake reacts negatively. (see trivia section) * Jane kicks Jake in the crotch (in a callback to Kanaya doing the same to Gamzee) and sends him flying off the cliff. * This somehow engages Trickster Mode for Jake (after some unsettling booty shaking and twerking). Jake's Trickster mode outfit resembles Caliborn's clothing, and the skull on his shirt is replaced with an image of Lil Cal's head. * Jake agrees to get married and have a zillion babies with Jane. Summoning a highly reluctant Erisolsprite, the two head to Derse. * Jake and Jane fly near the still-invisible Roxy and try to lure her out of hiding by offering her candy. The two claim that all their personal issues have been resolved and Jake decides to also marry Roxy so that she can be happy as well. * Jake and Jane continue to hunt for Roxy while she hides desperately, and they even attempt to recruit information from the Courtyard Droll. They speculate that Roxy is embarrassed about that one time she , and Jane offers to kiss her now to make up for it. Roxy becomes so desperate that she asks The Condesce for help, even begging to be thrown back in jail. She refuses to help Roxy, however. * They play marco polo (incorrectly) to try to find Roxy. Jake summons some sort of Pumpkin and uses what appears to be a hypnotic power on Jane, who then appears directly in front of Roxy. * Jake sneaks up on Roxy and slams the pumpkin down on top of her head, and the glowing aura surrounding her suggests she's about to enter Trickster Mode. The Courtyard Droll watches in horror. * Roxy dances outside the canvas area forcing Jake to pull her back in. Jake pulls her back in and her Trickster Mode is engaged. She appears the same as in the drawing given to her by Calliope. * Jane, Jake, and Roxy dance around joyfully. CD and Erisolsprite remain collapsed on the ground. Dad Crocker looks on with from above. * Roxy expresses her gratitude at being turned into a Trickster, and the three decide to go find Dirk next. Before they do, Roxy says that she wants to stop at the Land of Pyramids and Neon first to find Fefetasprite and get drunk. They fly to LOPAN, taking CD and Erisolsprite with them. * The Trickster kids hyperactively scurry about and presumably get drunk, Erisol tries to apologize to Fefeta for Eridan murdering Feferi (and this is apparently coming from Eridan's side), and then the kids and CD proceed to LOTAK. * The three Trickster kids approach Dirk, calling out his name 11 times each. He facepalms. ARquiusprite, however, looks pleased with the development. * Dirk regards the Tricksters with disgust while Roxy suggests that he also "solve" all his personal problems like they have. She reveals that she has a crush on him, but he says that he already knew about it because she told him frequently. Trivia *Pink is very often paired with green in the comic, just as red is often paired with blue. **The shade of pink used is quite dark and purplish, meaning the four colors of curtains so far (red, blue, lime green, purple) match closely the typing colors of the four pre-Scratch kids. *The opening Flash parodies the Act 5 Act 2 . The music is a frivolous version of "Homestuck", and Caliborn's final reaction is almost identical to Karkat's. **It should also be noted that the song played in Act 5 Act 2 is the exact same song as the song played in , with the exception of the kazoo playing, with the tempo sped up by one third (so 4/3 timing, or another appearance of 413). *It's interesting to note that Caliborn's reaction doesn't change even if no button-mashing is performed, leaving the inhabitants of the bizarre zone Jane enters entirely unchanged. Which may actually be more unsettling than if she changes everything she encounters. *In the background sky of the opening Flash, along with other similar looking objects, can be seen the Demimonde Goddess's from Problem Sleuth. **In addition, the background resembles the that DG's island is situated in. *The "PEACHY!" joke on page originally had Jane say that she felt "CAUCASIAN!", with a bar of Pantone skin colors instead of the fruit. Hussie retroactively changed the joke for various reasons.